Un papa très prévenant
by bambiemag
Summary: Cette fic est la suite de "Un super tonton très sexy".
1. Départ pour la guerre

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà, comme promis, avec la suite de ma fic. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, je vous conseille de commencer par le début... cette fic prend clairement place après "un super tonton très sexy", mais elle n'est pas tout à fait dans le même ton, s'est la raison pour laquelle, elle est "à part". Je vous laisse donc découvrir le premier chapitre de "un papa très prévenant" et compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis.

* * *

 **Départ pour la guerre**

La situation entre les terriens et les ex-habitants de l'Arche avait été faite de hauts et de bas depuis qu'ils avaient atterris sur terre quelques années auparavant. Si la plupart des terriens avaient accepté la présence du peuple du ciel, et même reconnu leur existence en tant que 13ème clan, un groupe s'était formé pour tenter de les détruire, et attaquait régulièrement les défenses d'Arkadia, qui avait pourtant pris de l'importance.

L'une des sentinelles avait signalé la veille, que les terriens tentaient d'assécher la rivière en amont, alors qu'elle était vitale au peuple du ciel. Une expédition s'était donc préparée dans la nuit pour reprendre le cours d'eau quitte à devoir se battre pour cela. Clarke et Bellamy avaient été de ceux qui avaient réfléchis avant d'arriver à cette solution. Les volontaires étaient donc en train de se préparer, quand Octavia arriva auprès du couple.

« Tu devrais rester Bel'. Lui conseilla Octavia alors que son frère s'armait d'un fusil sous le regard de sa petite amie. Clarke pourrait avoir besoin de toi. »

Bellamy releva les yeux vers elle et lui dit :

« Il y a encore un peu plus de 5 mois avant que le bébé n'arrive, elle n'accouchera pas sans moi.

_ Et si tu ne revenais pas ? » S'enquit Octavia.

Clarke baissa les yeux, tandis que Bellamy répondait :

« Ce sont les risques on le sait tous. Mais aurais-je plus de raison de ne pas y aller que les autres ?

_ Bien sûre qu'il y a plus de raisons ! Tu vas être papa Bellamy ! S'énerva sa sœur.

_ Lincoln est papa et pourtant il vient avec nous. Tu t'es toi-même proposée. » Objecta Bellamy.

Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient en effet disputés à ce sujet un peu plus tôt, et la jeune fille avait fini par abdiquer quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'être loin de sa fille, et de la laisser orpheline si les choses tournaient mal.

« Mais je reste... Ton bébé n'est pas encore né, ce serait tragique qu'il ne connaisse pas son père.

_ Et ce serait tragique que Lincoln ne voit pas sa fille grandir. Arrête de penser au pire Octavia. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour lui assurer :

« On va revenir... tous ensemble. Alors va embrasser ton homme pour lui donner toute la force dont il aura besoin ok ? »

Il lut la peur dans les yeux de sa sœur avant que celle-ci ne se glisse dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

« C'est une promesse alors tu ne dois pas me décevoir d'accord ? » le prévint-elle.

Il sourit et lui répondit :

« Ok alors en échange tu me promets de veiller sur mon bébé, sa maman et ma nièce d'accord ? »

Octavia se recula, lui sourit vaillamment en le lui promettant puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre Lincoln et leur fille avec qui il était en train de jouer en attendant les autres. Bellamy regarda Clarke qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de cette bataille.

« Ca va aller ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, croisa les bras et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas les hommes qui restent ici vont défendre le camp et puis il y a Octavia, à elle-seule elle peut vaincre une armée. »

Ils avaient en effet songé à ce que tout ça ne soit qu'un piège destiné à éloigne du camp les hommes en capacité de se battre, aussi ils avaient décidé de séparer les forces armées pour qu'Arkadia reste protégé. Bellamy s'approcha d'elle et prit la main de sa petite amie, posée sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

« Je sais que tout se passera bien pour le camp, puisque tu seras là pour prendre les décisions. Je voulais juste savoir si ça irait pour toi. Lui dit-il.

_ Te voir partir te battre ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais on sait que c'est la seule solution. On en a suffisamment parlé cette nuit. »

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort.

« Je serai prudent parce que je sais qu'ici m'attendront mes deux amours. »

Elle fit une grimace pour contenir ses larmes, et lui sourit tristement quand il se recula pour la regarder. Il mit finalement un genou à terre et plaça sa bouche contre le ventre de sa douce.

« Je compte sur toi petit ange, tu veilleras bien sur ta maman. Je t'aime bébé. »

Il embrassa le ventre puis colla son oreille contre. Clarke lui caressa les cheveux, tout en regardant au loin pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle aperçut Lincoln et Octavia s'embrasser. Finalement Bellamy se releva, et regarda sa copine. En le voyant face à elle, avec cette peur que ce soit la dernière fois, la larme qu'elle retenait se mit à couler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya, gardant sa main sur son visage et lui murmura :

« Prends soin de notre bébé. Je t'aime Princesse.

_ Je t'aime aussi. » Lui répondit-elle.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche puis s'éloigna d'elle pour aller retrouver les hommes qui partiraient à la guerre avec lui. Il s'arrêta avant auprès d'Aurore qui ne comprenait pas tout à ce qu'il se passait, et la chatouilla un peu pour détendre la petite puis lui fit un baiser avant de disparaitre derrière la porte du camp.


	2. La perte

**La perte**

Il y avait plusieurs jours que la vingtaine d'hommes volontaires était partie en guerre. La rivière toujours asséchée ne redonnait pas vraiment espoir à ceux restés au camp. Pourtant Clarke veillait à ce que cela ne perturbe pas le fonctionnement d'Arkadia en répartissant au mieux les tâches, faisant elle-même bien plus que sa part, malgré les réprobations de sa mère, qui insistait pour qu'elle se repose. Après une dure journée, elle avait enfin regagné sa tente pour aller se coucher quand Aurore pénétra dedans pour son baiser du soir. Habituellement elle venait surtout le faire à Bellamy, mais malgré l'absence de son oncle adoré, elle n'oubliait pas son rituel. Clarke l'accueillit avec un sourire, mais au moment où elle se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, une violente douleur la prit au niveau du bas ventre. Aurore lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Clarke lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit :

« Ma puce, je veux que tu ailles voir ta maman et que tu lui demandes d'aller chercher Abby pour me rejoindre dans ma tente. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » Demanda Clarke, visiblement en train de souffrir, mais faisant tout pour ne pas effrayer la petite.

Aurore eut un temps d'hésitation puis sortit tandis que Clarke s'asseyait sur son lit, non sans remarquer la tâche de sang grandissante sur son pantalon, au niveau de son sexe.

Abby et Octavia arrivèrent quelques minutes après, légèrement angoissées. Quand Abby vit Clarke allongée, et se tenant le ventre, elle se précipita vers elle.

« Clarke qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda sa mère.

_ Je pense que j'ai perdu le bébé maman... » Répondit la jeune femme avec un calme déconcertant tout en désignant le sang qui coulait sur son pantalon.

Abby regarda l'endroit désigné et sut que sa fille avait raison alors qu'Octavia demandait :

« Tu es sûre ? C'est peut-être juste...

_ Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Coupa Abby comme si Octavia n'était pas là. Tu risques de faire une hémorragie.

_ Je sais. Répondit Clarke, parce qu'elle avait énormément assisté sa mère sur l'Arche pour les suivis de grossesse. Mais il faut d'abord que vous m'aidiez à changer de pantalon afin que les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte.

_ Clarke s'est ridicule. Déclara Octavia. Il est plus urgent de t'emmener.

_ Non, je ne veux pas que les habitants d'Arkadia me voient ainsi. » Opposa Clarke déterminée.

Abby connaissait ce regard aussi, elle se leva pour prendre un autre pantalon posé à proximité et aida Clarke à en changer inquiète par le sang présent sur ses cuisses. Quand ce fut fait, elles accompagnèrent Clarke à l'infirmerie et après une heure passée à ses côtés, Abby sortit de la salle d'examen pour informer Octavia que Clarke allait bien.

« Et le bébé ? » Demanda la jeune femme avec espoir.

Abby baissa la tête et murmura :

« Elle l'a perdu. »

Octavia sentit une décharge dans son cœur, comme un poignard enfoncé.

« Elle veut te voir. » Lui apprit Abby.

Octavia hocha la tête puis entra dans la pièce. Elle approcha de Clarke qui tourna vers elle son visage étrangement inexpressif.

« Je suis désolée Clarke. Lui assura sa belle-sœur avec des sanglots dans la voix.

_ Octavia tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne. » Demanda Clarke comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme.

Cette dernière s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui demanda, intriguée par le comportement de sa belle-sœur :

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas avoir besoin du soutien de tes amis, surtout en l'absence de Bellamy.

_ La menace d'une attaque sur le camp est plus forte que jamais. Je ne veux pas que les habitants d'Arkadia pensent que je ne suis pas en mesure de prendre des décisions si nous devions être attaqués, parce que j'ai fais une fausse couche. Bellamy et Marcus m'ont confié la direction du camp en leur absence. »

Octavia regarda la jeune femme, horrifiée par la manière dont elle réagissait alors qu'elle venait de perdre son bébé.

« Clarke, tu as perdu ton bébé... Les gens comprendraient que tu laisses Abby, ou quelqu'un d'autre décider dans un moment pareil.

_ Ils comptent sur moi Octavia, je ne peux pas les décevoir. »

Octavia fixa son amie puis hocha la tête pour lui promettre de garder ça pour elle. Clarke prit alors la main de la jeune femme et la serra, autant pour la remercier que pour prendre du soutien auprès d'elle. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Abby pénétra dans la pièce pour dire aux filles que la rivière venait de retrouver son débit normal, ce qui signifiait que les Arkadiens avaient gagné. Octavia décela alors une lueur de panique dans le regard de Clarke et comprit que celle-ci craignait de retrouver Bellamy après ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	3. Le retour des héros

**Le retour des héros**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la perte du bébé et Octavia s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Clarke réagir face à cet événement. La jeune fille avait en effet repris ses activités quotidiennes, cachant aux autres la vérité, même à Raven qui pourtant demandait régulièrement des nouvelles du bébé, ce qu'elle fit encore ce matin là :

« Alors comment va BC junior ? Demanda-t-elle à Clarke.

_ BC junior ? L'interrogea la jeune femme ne comprenant pas de qui elle parlait.

_ Bellamy/Clarke junior, c'est ainsi qu'on l'a surnommé avec les autres en attendant de connaître son nom. » Lui apprit Raven.

Clarke jeta un œil à Octavia et cette dernière comprit que son amie était mal à l'aise, et alors que Raven allait pour poser la main sur le ventre pourtant déjà moins arrondi de Clarke, celle-ci fit un mouvement de recul, que Raven ne comprit pas.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

_ Oui. Répondit Clarke. C'est juste que habituellement seul Bellamy pose la main sur mon ventre.

_ Ca tombe bien, les interrompit Monty, nos héros sont de retour.

_ Tous ? Interrogea Octavia.

_ En un nombre qui à l'air plutôt raisonnable. Répondit Monty. Lincoln, Bellamy et Jasper sont en tête en tout cas, ils sont à un quart d'heure de marche d'ici. »

Octavia et Raven se réjouirent, mais Clarke alla rejoindre sa tente. Monty et Raven s'en étonnèrent.

« Elle va bien ? Demanda cette dernière à Octavia.

_ Je vais aller voir. » Informa-t-elle alors.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la tente, elle trouva Clarke assise sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

« Clarke ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers son amie et celle-ci remarqua une peur panique dedans.

« Tu n'es pas heureuse de retrouver Bellamy ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai fait une fausse couche, il était tellement heureux à l'idée de devenir papa. Il va m'en vouloir c'est sûr. » Répondit la belle bonde.

Octavia s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Il m'a demandé de veiller sur notre enfant. Répondit Clarke.

_ Il me l'a demandé aussi, mais ce qui est arrivé n'était ni prévisible ni évitable. Abby te l'a expliqué. Lui rappela Octavia.

_ Si je m'étais plus reposée comme elle me l'a dit... » Avoua Clarke.

Octavia lui prit la main, heureuse de la voir enfin s'exprimer au sujet du bébé, mais inquiète de cette réaction.

« Hey, les choses sont arrivées c'est tout. Tu ne dois pas te les reprocher, et Bellamy te dira la même chose.

_ Dis-lui pour moi s'il te plaît ? Demanda Clarke.

_ Non, ce n'est pas à moi de...

_ Je n'y arriverai pas Octavia, je ne pourrai pas lire cette douleur dans ses yeux. Tu es sa sœur, s'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi. »

Octavia fixa son amie puis comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait, abdiqua finalement. Elle sortit donc du camp pour aller à la rencontre des garçons qu'elle aperçut quelques minutes plus tard. Quand elle vit Lincoln, elle ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui et de se jeter dans ses bras malgré ce qu'elle allait devoir annoncer à son frère d'ici quelques secondes. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, alors que les hommes continuaient leur marche, passant à côté d'eux. Bellamy s'arrêta auprès du couple en souriant et dit :

« Quel accueil tu as mon pote. Où est ma princesse ? »

Octavia perdit son sourire et dit à Lincoln :

« Aurore a hâte de te voir, elle t'attend à l'entrée du camp avec Raven. Tu veux bien y aller, il faut que je parle à mon frère. »

Lincoln jeta un œil à Bellamy, devenu blême en entendant cela. Il embrassa sa petite amie, donna une légère tape de soutien à son beau-frère en passant puis s'éloigna. Octavia fit signe à son frère de la suivre près de la rivière, afin de ne pas être entendue des hommes qui passaient encore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe O ? » Demanda Bellamy, n'en pouvant plus du silence de sa sœur.

Celle-ci inspira, en voulant à Clarke à cet instant, de lui avoir confié cette mission. Elle fit finalement face à son frère et lui révéla :

« Il y a eu un problème en ton absence...

_ Avec Clarke ? Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le jeune homme paniqué.

_ Elle va bien. »

Elle vit son frère soupirer de soulagement, mais quand il releva les yeux vers elle, elle sut quelle serait sa prochaine question, elle la devança donc :

« Elle a fait une fausse couche Bel'. Il n'y a plus de bébé. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme instantanément, et Octavia comprit ce que Clarke ne pouvait affronter. La douleur dans le regard de son frère était insupportable. Elle le prit donc dans ses bras, tandis qu'il restait inerte, comme si cette nouvelle l'avait complètement éteint. Finalement il réagit et se recula pour demander :

« Où est Clarke ?

_ Dans votre tente. Elle a peur que tu lui en veuilles. »

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant ça.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule. Lança-t-il. Il faut que je la voie. »

Octavia hocha la tête et ils partirent ensemble rejoindre le camp. Bellamy ne prêta pas attention à ses camarades qui le félicitaient de la victoire et fonça vers la tente qu'il partageait avec Clarke. Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, elle se leva. Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques secondes puis Clarke lui dit :

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et cela brisa le cœur de Bellamy. Elle pensait réellement qu'il lui en voulait pour cette perte, et ça lui faisait mal. Il s'approcha pour se retrouver en face d'elle, et lui assura :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Clarke. »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il l'enlaça fort, en lui murmurant qu'il était là.


	4. Craquage

**Craquage**

Bellamy avait tenu Clake dans ses bras pendant un certain temps alors que la jeune femme répétait qu'elle était désolée en pleurant. Finalement quand elle fut endormie, il sortit de la tente. Le jour était en train de se coucher et la plupart des habitants d'Arkadia étaient au réfectoire en train de dîner et fêter leur victoire. Il se prit la tête entre les mains se sentant comme en manque d'oxygène. Il posa finalement son regard sur l'ébauche de berceau qui était sous un arbre un peu plus loin. Il l'avait commencé avec Lincoln quelques semaines auparavant. Il s'en approcha et mit les mains dessus, réalisant que ce berceau ne servirait pas à leur bébé, maintenant qu'ils l'avaient perdu. Cette pensée le mit en colère et d'un coup il attrapa le lit et le jeta contre l'arbre à côté. Il donna un coup de pied dedans et ramassa un morceau pour le jeter à nouveau. Le morceau rebondit alors et vint lui entailler la main. Octavia, qui était sortie à cet instant avec Lincoln et leur fille, accourut vers son frère.

« Bellamy ! »

Il se tourna vers elle et vit sa sœur arriver ainsi que Lincoln et sa nièce un peu plus loin. Octavia lui prit la main pleine de sang et dit à l'attention de Lincoln :

« Il faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie. »

Elle entraîna son frère jusqu'à l'infirmerie et expliqua à Abby ce qu'il s'était passé. Celle-ci le fit entrer dans la salle de soin, tandis qu'Octavia observait par la vitre, un Bellamy visiblement anéanti.

« Pourquoi tonton Bel', il a cassé le berceau du petit cousin ? » Demanda tristement Aurore, derrière sa mère.

Elle se retourna et vit Lincoln tenir la main de sa fille, qui semblait ne pas comprendre. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tonton Bel' est très triste ma puce. Lui répondit-elle.

_ Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas content de nous retrouver ? » Demanda Aurore au bord des larmes.

Une larme coula sur la joue de sa mère.

« Bien sûre qu'il est heureux de nous retrouver ma chérie. Il est triste parce que leur bébé est parti au ciel.

_ Comme quand vous habitiez l'Arche ? » Demanda la petite fille.

Octavia releva les yeux vers Lincoln cherchant du soutien pour expliquer ces choses là. Celui-ci s'agenouilla à son tour auprès de leur fille et lui dit :

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça Aurore. Le bébé a rejoint les anges. »

Aurore sembla comprendre un peu les choses.

« Alors il ne jouera pas avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Non. Je suis désolé ma chérie. Il va falloir soutenir tonton Bel' car il avait aussi hâte que toi que le bébé soit là. Tu comprends ? » Demanda Lincoln.

Elle hocha la tête et ils prirent leur petite fille dans leurs bras.

A l'intérieur de la salle d'examen, Abby commença à désinfecter la plaie en silence, ne sachant que dire. Finalement elle le brisa pour lui demander :

« Tu veux que je fasse prévenir Clarke ? »

Il releva les yeux vers elle et lui répondit :

« Non. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. »

Abby baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolée pour votre bébé. Clarke a dut t'expliquer que ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois lors d'une grossesse et...

_ Ca ne serait pas arrivé si j'étais resté avec elle. La coupa le jeune homme.

_ Non ! Je veux dire, si justement. Ta présence ou celle de qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Aurore à cet instant n'aurais rien changé.

_ Aurore ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il n'était visiblement pas au courant de tous les détails aussi Abby expliqua :

« Elle était venue lui faire un bisou de bonne nuit quand Clarke a eu une douleur au ventre. Elle a prévenu Octavia. »

Il ferma les yeux, réalisant que ça avait du être terrible pour sa nièce.

« Bellamy, je sais que c'est une tragédie pour toi et Clarke, et je pense que vous devriez organiser une sépulture pour faire vos adieux à cet enfant.

_ Non. » Les interrompit soudain la voix de Clarke.

Ils relevèrent la tête pour l'apercevoir à la porte. Elle s'approcha pour voir la blessure.

« Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_ Avec un bout de bois. Se contenta de répondre Bellamy.

_ Clarke, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on organise un enterrement pour votre bébé ? Demanda sa mère.

_ Quatre de nos hommes sont morts pendant la bataille, et tu veux qu'on fasse un enterrement pour un fœtus ? » Demanda froidement Clarke.

Bellamy la dévisagea étonné de son comportement alors qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant.

« Clarke... Tenta sa mère.

_ J'ai dis non Maman. Qu'on organise plutôt les funérailles de ces hommes et qu'on ne me parle plus de cette histoire. »

Elle regarda la plaie de Bellamy et demanda à sa mère :

« Tu as besoin que je t'aide pour la suture ? »

Abby la regarda un instant puis hocha la tête pour dire que non.

« Dans ce cas je vais aller chercher à manger au réfectoire. Je te ramène quelque chose Bellamy ? »

Il la fixa un instant puis lui répondit :

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. »

Elle sortit alors sous le regard perplexe de Bellamy et Abby.


	5. Enterrements

_Je tenais à vous remercier tous pour vos messages. Je suis contente de voir que vous suivez les chapitres et que vous commentez au fur et à mesure. j'ai hâte que vous découvriez le prochain chapitre ;-)_

* * *

 **Enterrements**

La rumeur de la fausse couche de Clarke avait finalement fait le tour du camp rapidement. Personne osait vraiment en parler au couple tant l'attitude détachée de Clarke était visible. Bellamy lui-même n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec celle qu'il aimait, malgré l'insistance d'Octavia à ce sujet, ne trouvant pas normal tout cela. Elle lui en fit à nouveau part, juste avant la cérémonie en l'honneur des quatre combattants morts lors de la bataille.

« Bellamy tu dois lui parler. Je suis maman, je sais que perdre Aurore me serait insurmontable, c'est impossible que Clarke ne ressente rien.

_ Ecoute Octavia, la différence c'est que tu es maman d'Aurore depuis plus de 3 ans. C'est une enfant que tu tiens dans tes bras, à qui tu parles. Pour Clarke et moi ce n'est pas pareil, il n'était pas né.

_ Mais toi tu as mal et tu l'as exprimé. Elle n'a pas pleuré cette perte. Expliqua Octavia.

_ Tu ne l'as pas tenue dans tes bras pendant des heures à l'entendre répéter qu'elle était désolée. » S'énerva son frère.

Octavia s'approcha et lui dit :

« Elle pleurait parce qu'elle se sentait coupable, elle ne pleurait pas la perte, comme tout être normal devrait le faire. J'ai peur qu'elle soit dans le déni. »

Ils virent Clarke sortir de sa tente et arriver vers eux.

« Laisse-la gérer cela comme elle le souhaite Octavia ! » Lui intima finalement son frère avant que Clarke n'arrive auprès d'eux, le visage impassible comme depuis ces derniers jours.

Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du camp qui était maintenant considéré comme un cimetière. Les corps ne reposaient pas réellement sous cette terre car par mesure d'hygiène ils étaient maintenant brûlés, mais plusieurs plaques avec les noms des disparus étaient posées à terre, les unes à côté des autres. Tout le peuple d'Arkadia était présent, et Marcus, en tant que chancelier, dirigea la cérémonie. Les quatre plaques furent mises à terre, puis Clarke vit Abby s'approcher de Marcus et lui en désigner une cinquième qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Marcus ajouta alors :

« Nous avons perdu un autre membre d'Arkadia il y a quelques jours, et nous souhaiterions rendre aujourd'hui hommage à ce petit être qui n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de voir cette belle planète. »

Clarke sentit la colère monter en elle et se faufila à travers la foule. Bellamy jeta un œil à sa sœur, puis suivit finalement sa petite amie, qui se dirigeait clairement vers sa mère.

« Bellamy, Clarke nous partageons votre douleur, continua Marus, et vous soutiendrons dans ce deuil.

_ Ca suffit ! L'interrompit Clarke en arrivant sur sa mère. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant la plaque, sur laquelle était dessiné un bébé.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit et tous les regards se fixèrent sur la mère et la fille.

« J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que vous enterriez votre bébé. Répondit Abby.

_ Il n'y a pas de bébé Maman ! C'est incorrect ce que tu fais ! Incorrect par rapport à ceux qui viennent de mourir.

_ Ton bébé est mort aussi. Lui rappela sa mère.

_ Non ! Le fœtus n'a pas survécu dans mon ventre ! Ca n'a rien à voir. » S'exclama Clarke.

Bellamy se plaça à côté d'elles et leur demanda :

« Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

_ Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas de cette sépulture ! » S'énerva Clarke.

Elle donna un coup sur la plaque qui tomba alors à terre, se brisant. Il y eut un grand silence. Puis Clarke jeta un œil aux regards des autres autour d'elle, et s'en alla finalement rejoindre sa tente, d'un pas agacé. Bellamy leur lança un regard désolé, puis dit à Abby :

« Il faut respecter le souhait de Clarke, Abby.

_ Et ce que les autres souhaitent autour d'elle, elle le respecte ? C'était mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille également et ton bébé Bellamy. Lui rappela sa belle-mère.

_ Elle a raison. Intervint Octavia accompagnée de Lincoln. On souffre aussi pour ça. »

Bellamy fronça les sourcils.

« VOUS souffrez ? Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut faire croyez-moi, sinon vous nous laisseriez Clarke et moi ! » Explosa Bellamy.

Il s'en alla à son tour en colère.


	6. L'Adieu

**L'Adieu**

Bellamy avait repris son activité au camp, après cet incident dont personne osa aborder le sujet. Clarke elle-même tentait de faire comme si tout ceci n'avait pas eu lieu, même s'il était évident qu'elle en voulait maintenant à tout le monde, y compris Bellamy, ignorant qu'il l'avait finalement défendue devant les autres. Plusieurs jours se passèrent ainsi, Bellamy n'osant rien faire, de peur de contrarier d'avantage sa copine, et celle-ci pensant que son petit ami lui en voulait. Après sa journée de travail et après le repas du soir, Bellamy se décida à ranger les morceaux de bois du berceau qui traînaient toujours au pied de l'arbre. Il alla les mettre dans le feu et s'assit pour les regarder brûler, sentant sa tristesse encore plus vive. Il n'entendit pas sa nièce s'approcher de lui, et ne la vit que quand elle s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui fit un léger sourire.

« Hey ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

La petite regarda le feu puis demanda :

« Tu envoies le berceau au bébé ? »

Bellamy regarda le feu sans comprendre aussi expliqua-t-elle :

« La fumée du berceau elle va rejoindre le petit cousin qui est dans le ciel avec les anges. »

Son oncle leva alors les yeux au ciel et comprit ce que voulait dire sa nièce.

« Oui tu as raison Aurore, je lui envoie le berceau pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

_ Il lui faudrait de la lumière aussi. Et j'aimerais bien lui envoyer mon dessin. » Continua-t-elle en lui montrant un bout de papier peinturluré de boue, seule « peinture » qui existait au camp pour une enfant.

Bellamy fixa sa nièce et comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Octavia un peu plus tôt : lui et Clarke avaient perdu cet enfant, mais tout comme il avait attendu la naissance d'Aurore avec impatience, leurs proches espéraient aussi ce nouvel être.

« On va le faire. » Promit Bellamy, en enlaçant sa nièce, tandis qu'Octavia arrivait.

Il rejoignit Clarke après avoir échangé quelques mots avec sa sœur. La jeune femme était en train de se changer pour la nuit. Du moins, elle en avait l'intention, car quand Bellamy entra dans la tente, elle était assise sur le lit, le regard dans le vide, tenant son vêtement de nuit entre les mains.

« Hey je peux te parler ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et la hocha pour donner son accord.

« Je crois que ta mère a raison. Il faut qu'on fasse notre deuil. » Continua le jeune homme.

Clarke se leva, visiblement agacée et répondit :

« J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me parle constamment de cet incident. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit remarquer :

« Clarke ce n'est pas normal que tu ramènes cette tragédie à un simple « incident ». On a perdu notre enfant !

_ Non, c'était un...

_ Un fœtus ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas dire que c'était un bébé ? Notre bébé... » La coupa Bellamy.

Elle le regarda puis se prit le visage entre les mains en se tournant pour ne plus lui faire face. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de l'entendre avouer :

« Parce que quand je me dis que c'était notre bébé, je suis obligée de me dire que je l'ai tué et alors ça devient insupportable pour moi. »

Il eut mal en l'entendant dire cela. Devant le silence de son partenaire, la jeune femme se retourna finalement, pour continuer :

« Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux Bellamy, et tu as raison. J'ai tué notre enfant, je n'ai pas su le protéger et je ne sais pas comment continuer à vivre avec ça, sans me couper de mes émotions. »

Cette fois le cœur du jeune homme se serra si fort qu'il crut qu'on le lui arrachait. Il mit les mains sur les épaules de sa compagne et lui répondit :

« Je ne t'en veux pas Clarke, jamais je n'ai pu penser que tu avais tué notre bébé. Et je ne veux pas que toi tu le penses...

_ Alors pourquoi me forcer à pleurer sa mort ?

_ Je ne veux pas te forcer à pleurer, je veux que tu montres ce que tu ressens, parce que je ressens des choses moi aussi, et que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de le faire. Tu dois cesser de penser que tu es responsable, et parler avec moi de ce que tu vis et avec les autres aussi. Parce que tu te rendras compte, comme je viens de le faire, que ceux qui nous aiment, souffrent aussi de cette perte. »

Il lui prit la main et continua :

« On est une famille Clarke, toi et moi, et nous et les autres. On a du soutien autour, et on doit compter sur eux pour nous aider à traverser ça... cette épreuve. »

Il vit une larme couler sur la joue de sa petite amie, ce qui l'encouragea finalement à continuer :

« Je sais que nous vivons au quotidien des choses terribles, mais on a aussi le droit d'être touchés par ça. Et moi je suis triste. Pas seulement d'avoir perdu mon bébé, mais aussi parce que j'ai l'impression de te perdre. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, réalisant ce que l'homme qu'elle aimait vivait de son côté et elle s'effondra soudain en larmes.

« Je suis désolée. Articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

_ Ne soit pas désolée ma Princesse, déverse tes larmes, je suis là pour ça. »

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ses sanglots se tarirent. Elle s'assit sur le lit, imité par Bellamy et lui révéla :

« Je suis triste aussi tu sais. J'étais tellement contente à l'idée qu'on ait un bébé ensemble. J'étais tellement fière de t'apporter ce bonheur.

_ Hey, tu m'apportes du bonheur. Toi, pas seulement le bébé que tu pourrais me donner, tu comprends ça ? » Lui répondit-il.

Elle le regarda et lui dit en souriant légèrement :

« C'est bon de l'entendre en tout cas. Tu es tellement heureux depuis qu'Aurore est née, que parfois je me demande si je te suffis. »

Cela lui serra le cœur d'entendre ça, mais il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je suis heureux depuis qu'Aurore est née, c'est vrai. Mais je te rappelle aussi que le jour de la naissance de ma nièce, notre histoire a débuté. TU me rends heureux. »

Il lui caressa la joue tendrement.

« Tu me rends heureuse aussi. » Avoua-t-elle finalement.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Puis il se leva et lui tendit la main :

« Où va-t-on ? Demanda la jeune fille.

_ On va dire au-revoir à notre bébé. »

Cela lui remit les larmes aux yeux, mais finalement elle sut qu'il avait raison et se leva à son tour pour l'accompagner.

Elle remarqua que le camp semblait désert et suivit Bellamy jusqu'à l'extérieur d'Arkadia. En approchant de la rivière, elle se rendit compte que des tas de lumières brillaient et que le peuple était là également. Elle sembla hésiter, Bellamy s'en rendit compte et lui dit :

« Ils sont là pour notre bébé, mais pas seulement Clarke. Aurore m'a donné cette idée, tu vas comprendre. »

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et Bellamy prit la parole pour expliquer :

« Aurore m'a fait remarquer que ceux qui avaient rejoints les anges n'avaient pas de lumière pour les éclairer et que nous n'avions parfois pas eu le temps de leur adresser un dernier message. Ce soir, nous allons leur témoigner le manque qu'ils ont laissé en nous, en leur envoyant ces lanternes. »

Chacun avait en effet une lanterne sur laquelle était écrite le nom de la ou des personnes à qui ils envoyaient leur lumière et des messages y étaient parfois accrochés.

« Ce soir, nous allons prendre le temps de penser à ceux qui sont partis bien trop tôt. »

Les autres l'applaudirent tandis qu'il rejoignait Clarke en lui tendant une lanterne sur laquelle Raven avait pris soin d'écrire « BC junior » ce qui fit légèrement sourire Clarke. Elle y accrocha un papier sur lequel elle prit soin d'écrire « Puissions-nous nous retrouver ». Bellamy l'embrassa sur le front en voyant ça puis s'accroupit avec la lanterne pour qu'Aurore y attache son dessin sous le regard attendri de ses parents.

« Je peux moi aussi ? » Demanda Abby en s'approchant.

Bellamy regarda Clarke qui hésita avant de tendre la main à sa mère pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle accrocha à la lanterne le message qu'elle avait écrit à l'attention du bébé et se rapprocha de Clarke en la prenant par l'épaule.

« Je suis désolée maman... » lui murmura Clarke.

Sa mère lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe en lui assurant qu'elle était là. Finalement Bellamy prit Aurore dans ses bras, alors que celle-ci tenait la lanterne. Clarke se rapprocha et son petit-ami mit une main sur son épaule pour la serrer contre lui. Les lanternes s'envolèrent alors et Aurore lâcha la sienne également. Clarke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tout comme Bellamy. Tout le monde resta silencieusement à regarder les lanternes rejoindre le ciel avant qu'Aurore ne murmure à son oncle :

« Il ne sera plus jamais dans le noir ton bébé tonton. »

Il sourit à sa nièce.

« C'est grâce à toi Aurore. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis la posa à terre. Octavia s'approcha alors d'eux et dit à Clarke :

« Je suis là ma belle tu sais ? »

Clarke hocha la tête et enlaça sa belle-sœur.

« Merci. »

Les habitants d'Arkadia regagnèrent petit à petit le camp, certains adressant à Clarke quelques mots de soutien. Finalement quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Clarke s'approcha de Bellamy.

« Tu avais raison, j'avais besoin des gens que j'aime. » Lui avoua-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et la prit par la taille.

« Et les gens qui t'aiment ont besoin de toi Princesse. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle l'enlaça, se sentant vraiment soutenue. Bellamy était vraiment quelqu'un de prévenant.

 **Fin**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Hep Hep Hep, ne partez si vite après le mot FIN... Un chapitre bonus va arriver d'ici quelques jours, pour compléter cette histoire dont le titre ne prendrait pas tous son sens sans lui... ;-) J'espère en tout cas que vous êtes réconciliée avec cette Clarke qui n'est finalement pas une femme froide, mais juste une femme profondément blessée.


	7. Bonus : 2 ans plus tard

**2 ans plus tard**

« Toc, toc, toc... Lança Octavia en entrant doucement dans la pièce. Il y a quelqu'un qui a hâte de faire une belle rencontre. »

Bellamy releva la tête vers elle et vit sa nièce entrer timidement, suivie de ses parents.

« Viens ma puce. » Murmura-t-il à la petite Aurore.

La fillette s'approcha et Bellamy, assit sur le lit dans lequel se trouvait Clarke, se pencha légèrement pour lui présenter le bébé emmitouflé dans les couvertures, qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Il est tout petit. » Chuchota Aurore à l'attention de son oncle.

Lincoln, Octavia et Clarke sourirent en l'entendant.

« C'est normal, il était dans le ventre de tata il n'y a pas si longtemps, il ne faut pas être très grand pour tenir dans un ventre pas vrai ? » Lui confia Bellamy sur le même ton qu'elle.

Sa nièce hocha la tête.

« Et si maman et toi vous le preniez dans vos bras ? » Suggéra finalement le jeune homme en regardant sa sœur.

Cette dernière approuva avec un sourire. Bellamy se leva alors avec précaution en tenant son enfant comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et laissa Octavia prendre sa place, tandis que Lincoln aidait Aurore à s'asseoir également sur le lit. Octavia passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille et attendit que Bellamy leur glisse le bébé dans les bras.

« Oh, c'est tellement bizarre de tenir à nouveau un bébé... Avoua Octavia.

_ Il va falloir te réhabituer, d'ici quelques temps, le votre sera là. » Rappela Clarke à sa belle-soeur, et son compagnon.

Octavia était en effet enceinte de 5 mois maintenant. Elle avait été ravie, après l'annonce de la grossesse de Clarke, de découvrir qu'elle-même allait avoir un autre enfant, qui aurait très peu d'écart avec celui de son frère.

« Et on peut savoir comment s'appelle cette merveille ? » Demanda Lincoln tout en regardant les deux femmes de sa vie, en extase devant cet enfant, tant désiré.

Clarke et Bellamy se regardèrent et dans un sourire, la jeune femme annonça :

« Il s'appelle Jack. »

Octavia tourna la tête vers sa belle-sœur et amie.

« C'est un très bel hommage à son grand-père. Assura-t-elle.

_ Et ce n'est pas tout... Ajouta Bellamy. Il s'appelle Jack, Octavius Blake. »

Octavia regarda son frère et vit qu'il avait un énorme sourire, s'attendant probablement à voir sa sœur aussi émue que lui-même quand elle lui avait annoncé un peu plus de 5 ans plus tôt que sa nièce porterait « Bella » en troisième prénom. Il ne fut pas déçu en voyant les larmes se former dans les yeux de la jolie brune.

« Ca aussi c'est un très bel hommage frangin. » Avoua-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front en lui rappelant :

« C'est normal, Linc et toi vous avez été d'un grand soutien pour nous aider à affronter les épreuves par lesquelles on est passé. »

Il tendit la main vers son beau-frère qui la serra, lui-même un peu ému. Lincoln ne s'était pas imaginé se sentir aussi attendri par la naissance d'un autre bébé que le sien. Mais Clarke et Bellamy étaient réellement devenus sa famille et il comprenait maintenant ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en devenant tonton. C'était cette sensation nouvelle que ressentait également Octavia. Un amour différent de celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Aurore, mais tout aussi fort.

Bellamy s'assit à côté de Clarke en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, et Aurore le regarda intensément en le voyant déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle s'extirpa lentement de l'étreinte de sa mère en veillant à ne pas perturber le sommeil de son cousin, et descendit du lit, pour rejoindre son oncle qui l'aida à grimper sur ses genoux.

« Tonton Bel', maintenant que tu es papa, tu ne joueras plus avec moi ? » Demanda la petite.

Bellamy lui caressa la joue et répondit :

« Bien sûr que je continuerai à jouer avec toi Aurore... Quand Jake, et ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur seront plus grands, on jouera tous ensemble... Et en attendant, rien ne changera les moments qui te sont réservés. »

La fillette sourit, rassurée de ces propos et enlaça son oncle adoré.

« Je suis contente que cette fois le bébé n'ait pas rejoint les anges. » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il la serra contre lui.

« Moi aussi... C'est parce qu'il savait que sa cousine, serait son ange gardien. Tu veux bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna pour déposer un baiser sur le front du petit endormi, que sa mère avait tourné vers eux. Ils restèrent tous les cinq à regarder ce bébé « miracle » et les deux nouveaux parents ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour le bébé qu'ils avaient perdus.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur_ _: Et bien voilà, un peu de guimauve dans cette histoire au cours de laquelle j'ai quand même légèrement malmené les personnages... et les lecteurs par la même occasion. Ce chapitre Bonus n'existait pas quand j'ai commencé à publier l'histoire sur ce site, mais vos commentaires, m'ont incité à le faire car, comme certains le remarquaient, le titre parlait d'un "papa", or avec la perte du bébé, Bellamy n'était pas le papa prévenant que je promettais... J'espère que ça vous aura plu._

 _Je vous remercie infiniment pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé à chaque chapitre. J'ai apprécié le détail de vos ressentis à la lecture de mon histoire. A bientôt pour une autre histoire ;-)_


End file.
